The game of golf and the use of golf clubs of various types on the golf course are well known. The ability to obtain a low all around score in a golf game in part depends on the ability to select the optimum club for the shot at hand. The ability of a properly trained golfer who has good technique to make a good shot depends more heavily on proper club selection and not on the degree of force applied by the swing. The proper selection of the optimum club for a particular situation consistently leads to increased confidence in the swing and a lower all-around score. There are several club selection factors including the swing force or intensity, the range or distance to the target, wind direction and speed, slope (lie) at the ball, slope at the target, target elevation, and firmness of the ground at the target. Accurate club selection based on these factors and coupled with a good technique brings far fewer errors and consistently lower scores. Although golfers work hard and spend substantial amount of time practicing to improve and perfect their technique, their game of golf suffers because they are not proficient at evaluating the various factors in their selection of a golf club for a particular situation.
In the past, golfers have selected the golf club for a particular situation by relying upon guesswork, recalling prior selections and results obtained, and using paper and pencil or a calculator to determine the selection based on their prior experience and performance. Some disadvantages of those prior techniques is that they are inconvenient, unreliable, and time consuming.
According to the present invention, a method for selecting the optimum golf club by an individual golfer is disclosed which is based on his or her ability, skill level, technique and wind conditions. The method is convenient, reliable and fast.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and drawings.